Curse of Durandal
Curse of Durandal is an Odyssey Event, and the forty third in the series. It is scheduled to start on December 17, 2015 at 12:00 AM (PST) and end on December 21, 2015 at 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * New Event UR (Smoldering) Haze Assassin Lyudia is available before the start of the event in the Ascension Saga Card Pack. * An animated UR Card as Mega Lucky Ranking Reward. Odyssey Skill Cards * Huvane, Wings of Carnage (UR) Test of Strength Card. Gives 2x the Items regardless of Skill level. Gives 3x the Items when evolved with maxed out Skill. * Haze Assassin Lyudia (UR) Boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 1.2x regardless of Skill Level. ** (Commission) Haze Assassin Lyudia (UR) 1.3x boost. ** (Impression) Haze Assassin Lyudia (UR) 1.4x boost. ** (Targeting) Haze Assassin Lyudia (UR) 1.5x boost. ** (Infiltrating) Haze Assassin Lyudia (UR) 1.6x boost. ** (Lamentations) Haze Assassin Lyudia (UR) 1.7x boost. ** (Fugitive) Haze Assassin Lyudia (UR) 1.8x boost. ** (Sedating) Haze Assassin Lyudia (UR) 1.9x boost. ** (Recollecting) Haze Assassin Lyudia (UR) 2.0x boost. ** (Cut Strings) Lyudia, Rogue Doll (UR EX) 4.0x boost. Story There existed a mysterious cave known as Smyltnes, where crag of modest size jutted from a lake of clear water. And at the summit, the holy sword Durandal was embedded into the rock. The air within, influenced by the unusual surroundings, was said to repel the weak of will. However, it would accept those ordained by the gods to wield the divine blade, and only one such soul had been deemed worthy in the past. But in all things, there are exceptions to the rule. From the far end of the lake, a man leapt into the pristine pond and swam across, disturbing the still surface. It was the latest of several such visits -- his initial failure in removing the sword did not faze him in the least. And the conviction that he would succeed should he persevere was enough to render the air ineffective. He obsessively attempted any method in obtaining his prize that sprang to mind. "It's nothing more than a hunk of steel unless used... and use it I will. This new trick can't possibly fail..." A bitter utterance left his curled lips and his dark eyes held a sickly glaze, his condition fallen far from when he had first discovered it. Had one observed his actions from the outset, they may have asked him if he had forgotten his original purpose. But as no deity had issued a warning to his twisted tenacity, he felt no need to admit defeat. He pulled himself from the water and he approached the hilt as always. Grasping it tight with one hand, he used the other to empty the contents of a flask upon the sword: blood. The red liquid dribbled down the exposed steel, flowed across the rock, and into the waters below. Just then, as if reluctant to respond, the sword quivered in his hand. "Yes, that's it! It's finally mine!" Slowly but surely, he lifted the whole of the blade from the rock with both hands. The metal continued to oppose him, its vibrations growing stronger, but the pooled blood flowed to occupy the expanding crevice it left. The freed sword was stained in scarlet, and drops fell from the tip like tears, further polluting the lake. All the while, the man laughed uproariously. "Hahahaha! This is it! With this power, I can slay anything -- beast or demon!" But the sword suddenly lost its shape in the midst of his jubilation, its slime-like form engulfing his hand. "Wh-what the devil is going on?! Stop! Release me!" His efforts to pry it from his arm were futile as it quickly ate away at his flesh, the searing pain intensifying beyond his limits. The agony rendered him unconscious for a short while, but when he awoke, he immediately remembered the horrible ordeal. Forgetting the blade, he instead squirmed to the lake to wash off the chill and sweat from his body. Yet before he could, he saw an unbelievable sight in the reflection. "What... happened to me?" All that replied to his bewildered words were the silent ripples. ...... An earthquake had interrupted your meal. Though it was not severe enough to cause damage, the other diners of the restaurant anxiously mentioned their frequency as of late. That spurred discussion of potential sources, such as some devious underworld menace. It appeared that one of the towers on the outskirts of the town was rumored to be connected to the world of the gods, so their rumination was natural given their history. However, as travelers, you and Elimval found it peculiar how the exact same conversation unfolded with each tremor. "They appear to be speaking of the tower again. I wonder if those rumors are true..." Elimval returned her attention to you as she released her grip upon the table. The two of you had been staying in the town for a number of days, and had thus grown accustomed to their regularity. "I must admit that I am somewhat curious..." You were as well, but presumed the journey to be fraught with unnecessary danger, not to mention spark a possible disturbance for the local populace. You justified your decision against going to the tower by believing the likelihood of the rumors to be considerably low. "But haven't you finished that bodyguard request? Perhaps we could go look at the tower from the outside, at the very least." You were not a mercenary, but you occasionally accepted those types of jobs to earn the funds needed for journeying. Despite intending to depart immediately for the next city, there was no particular hurry and so you accepted Elimval's proposal for a brief sightseeing excursion. ...... When you inquired the townsfolk about the swiftest route to the tower, they answered without hesitation but did little to hide their demeaning snickers. As widespread as the rumors were, many seemed to doubt them, and the tower itself was mostly an exploration site for roguish children. You were somewhat offended by their laughter, but did not mind too much as you had never held much stock in the veracity of the rumors. Elimval was more affected, however. "So they were simply rumors after all. I suppose I always knew, but it's still a bit of a shock." "A bit" seemed to be too weak of a description, for her usual brightness had faded from her expression. Perhaps being foreign meant she was more excited by the native folklore of Neotellus or just naturally inquisitive, hence being told something was false rather than confirming for herself was particularly disheartening. For that reason, you thought to lighten her mood as you neared the tower by noting that the construction and design was unlike anything she had likely ever seen and the air at the top was undoubtedly cleansing. "That does sound rather nice... Yes, I'm much more looking forward to it! Are you?" When you nodded in return, she happily marched ahead, back straight and shoulders square. It was amusing how simple it was to cheer her up, though you could never admit it to her. Yet in your amusement, you allowed her to progress ahead of you around a concealed corner. "Eeeek! I'm s-sorry! I didn't think there was anyone else here!" Elimval shouted in surprise, and you quickly rushed to catch up and potentially pacify the situation, but the man with whom she collided said nothing and continued on his way in the same direction you were traveling -- towards the tower. Holding back the urge to ask him about the rumors, you watched in silence, but Elimval's own curiosity could not be restrained. "Were you going to see the tower as well?" You mentally commended her for how smoothly and innocently she broached the question. Regardless, you suspected he was not interested in the rumors. His face was hard and stern like that of his cold, metallic skin. His arm also seemed to be aglow, as if something were burning deep inside. "Don't stare at me." Rather than answer her question, he instead tersely criticized your manners. You offered an honest apology before adding a brief inquiry about his blade, but he gave no mention of acceptance as he resumed walking towards the tower. Judging from that sword, he did not appear to be a tourist, so, fully aware of your brazenness, you asked what his purpose was. There was now something unsettling about the man that brought you to guess was he believed the rumors, although you could only confirm if your intuition was accurate. "...Never you mind me." His short reply revealed he cared nothing about your intentions, good or bad. "Actually, w-we were going to the tower as well. May we accompany you?" Elimval hesitatingly asked him, revealing her own suspicions. But in the next moment, there was another low rumble as the ground shook beneath your feet. "I-it's a-another earthquake! But it seems a little different from the ones before..." By this point, you speculated that the source of the tremors was not from below ground, but above it. Briefly before the shaking occurred, there was the sound of a loud collision. As you mused, you looked at the man as he walked off. It was merely a possibility, but he appeared to hold credence in the notion that the tower was truly connected to the Heavens. Indeed, the gods themselves may have purposefully stated the truth, cleverly taking advantage of the people's natural skepticism to keep them away. But if the man was given a divine command to bring an end to the earthquakes... "What's the matter, Hero?" Elimval was concerned by your puzzled face, but you were unsure if you should share your logic as there were yet too many uncertainties. "...Did you just say 'Hero'?" "Yes, I did, but..." He showed emotion for the first time in his look of outright scorn. Both you and Elimval realized he was likely not a holder of a pure soul. "I don't know if you're a genuine article or just a faker, but the tower is about to get real dangerous soon. If you don't want to risk losing your head, you better run while you still can." "What's that supposed to mean?" But the man had said his piece and proceeded again to the tower. Casting aside your hesitation, you divulged your speculation to her, and her eyes grew wide as she gasped. "It appears this has become much more serious than a simple sightseeing tour." Once again, a rather dark quip was delivered in her usual bright tone. But with your confidence bolstered by her reaction, you were determined to confirm his purpose. Even if he would not share the truth, you would accompany him on your own. The two of you quickly caught up to him in a flanking motion. "What's the meaning of this?" "If you are going to the tower, please allow us to join you! An extra ally should help improve your chances of survival." You smirked at how she implied her own inability to fight. "Never. This's a battle between gods and demons. There's no place for average mortals." "A-average?! You must be mistaken!" "Does this Hero wield a legendary sword? If not, they're nothing but." "The Hero did not earn their name because they owned a special weapon, but because they always helped those in need." "...What a bunch of crock." Hearing his ready dismissal, you were thoroughly motivated to prove your worth. It was clear some unfortunate occurrence had soured his worldview. "Um, may I ask who you are?" The emotion drained from the man's face. "I'm just a dog of the gods." And he said nothing more. However, to you, that silence spoke volumes. Epilogue The man stepped onto the tower's summit, his metallic skin glinting in the sunlight. Instead of the multi-limbed monster, he turned his attention to the skies above. Despite the high altitude, it seemed the realm of the gods was yet far out of reach. Perhaps there was a transparent, glass-like staircase leading up to a door for the Heavens, but if there were, you doubted that he would expect it to be open to him. That was confirmed when you asked him if he wanted to search for another way, and he said he did not. For a "dog of the gods," he appeared to be considerably estranged from them. There was much about him that you not know about him, least of all his name: Arcturus the Great. It was just as well, for it had been a decade since he had heard anyone call him such. Now, he was nothing more than a disfigured servant. In his greed, he had obtained a divine sword by force, and as ironic punishment, it was blended into his own body and fated him to the life of an endless wanderer, but that pitiable tale too would not be revealed to you. When he turned to look at the falling bodies of the angels and the pegasi, his face retained its stoic expression. The audible crunching of their bones disgusted him as he was reminded of his lost humanity, but he did not so much as twinge. "Be careful, Hero!" While the two of you stood in contemplation, the monster had noticed your presence and attacked. Shaken out of your trance by Elimval, you dodged its strikes to the best of your ability. However, the man appeared to observe from a distance, as if judging your skills. Unbeknownst to you, he was indeed doing just that. In truth, you were not the first to accompany him in his battles, and all had either abandoned him or been killed. In his twisted mentality, he judged you would fall under the latter division. Then, to better witness your presumed death, he approached the beast. "...What?!" He spoke in surprise, for from his point of view, your back appeared to swell for a moment before you leapt. You ascended the creature to apply the creature's immensity against it, intending to reach the head. As you dodged the numerous tongues from its mouth, your sword shimmered with the light of the sun. Again unknown to you, at that moment, the man wanted your very weapon. He saw it as simple, worn, common, and utterly irreplaceable all at once. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see him reaching out to you, but you were too focused on attacking the beast, leaving him to pursue the glint of your sword on his own. Landing on the monster's brow, you swung your blade downwards, but it did not pierce through the tough hide. The man inwardly cursed its ineffectiveness, yet his desire to hold it had not waned. "Watch out, the tongues are...!" However, Elimval's warning was too late and you were bound by one of the monster's many tongues. "P-please hold on! I'll do what I can to help!" She started to throw scattered rubble as large as she could manage at the foe, but her efforts did not appear to slow it. Rather, it gave a bloodcurdling scream as it rocked the whole tower. Unable to maintain her balance on the shifting floor, she fell upon her backside and dropped her stones. If nothing else was done, you were certain to meet a horrific end. "I beg of you, please save the Hero!" For the briefest of moments, the man saw in Elimval's eyes the same faces as those who once depended upon him. "If I let them die, I'll be even more of a failure than I already am." Muttering to himself, he gripped his holy sword tightly. Even as the floor began to crack around him, he nonchalantly approached the monster while it was too engrossed with its trapped meal to pay heed to anything else. Once in range, he gave a mighty swing. "Like taking candy from a baby." The monster had been cloven into halves. Released from its hold, you managed to jump from the coiled tongues and unleash a downward slash. Having been split into quarters, its fate was sealed. Then, as if the gods were done spectating, you heard the sound of a door closing. Looking at Arcturus, you noticed an unusual look of disappointment upon his face. There was no way of you knowing, but he had been rejected once again; his secret sin of forcefully obtaining his sword by pouring monster blood down its edge had not been forgiven. However, he did not understand why instead of brushing it aside with his usual nihilistic attitude he was now despondent. Shaken by the nostalgic, painful sensation, he could only watch in silence as you recollected yourself after the battle. ...... The entire experience seemed like a fleeting dream, yet the sprawled corpses proved otherwise. Regardless if they were holy being or not, they all slowly grew transparent before fading away in a pale light, presumably due to the tower's divine nature. Whether or not it was a symbol of the gods' mercy, it meant they did not require a burial. With the bodies gone, you could better see the extent of the damage to the roof. It had been reduced to shambles, proving it was made of stone like any other. From what was intact, you were able to see that it was based on the floors below. As you looked over the edge, what the man had said earlier about the interior being larger seemed to be true, for you were not nearly as far from the ground as you felt you had climbed. After a brief your inspection of the wreckage, you made way to Elimval seated on the floor. For what she did while you were trapped, you were unsure if you should scold her or thank her. "This sightseeing tour turned out to be far more dangerous than I ever imagined." Noticing your approach, she spoke up with a smile. You knew she was merely putting up a brave front, so you merely nodded in response. "Oh, and I must also thank you for saving the Hero!" The man who called himself the "dog of the gods" was standing nearby, and he nodded coolly at Elimval before turning a gaze of evaluation to you. Uncomfortable, you asked him what was the matter. He moved to unsheathe your sword, but he halted just short of grasping the hilt. "Why didn't you try to stop me? Don't you care about what happens to your weapon?" You told him that true warriors never tried to take anything that did not belong to them. "Hmph, I don't need your rusty piece of junk. I only wanted to see how it compared to mine." You already knew that his blade far exceeded your own, but that mattered little to you. "Then how can you call yourself a 'Hero'!? Haven't you ever wanted a truly powerful blade?" You closed your eyes and ruminated upon his question before replying: You had not, because you never felt the need for one. "You don't get it, do you?! A true hero has to live up to the expectations of the people!" With eyes like that of a frightened child, he stepped away. When he did so, he accidentally kicked aside a small pebble and sent it clattering. "And they expect you to be unstoppable!" He spoke with an intense glare. You wondered where he acquired such notions, for they did not coincide with your personal experiences. If anything, he had been the first ostensible ally on Neotellus who obsessed over strength. All others were those who needed help from anyone passing by, and you aided them to the best of your ability. Though there was some sense in his words, you felt he may have deluded himself into accepting such pointlessly high standards. "Who expected that of you?" "...What?" His shoulders quivered at Elimval's bold question. "I am simply curious, because if anyone had demanded such a thing of the Hero, I never would've allowed them to walk away still in their ignorance." It seemed her naive question managed to pierce his indifference as his eyes opened wide and his face turned pale. "If you dislike what you do so much, then maybe you shouldn't do it anymore. I'm certain you could use some time to rest, at least." Aware her words had the desired impact, she gently offered further advice. "Shove all that nonsense! What else am I supposed to do but fight?! I practically gave away my life for power!" You had no clue what he had done, but each of his words was steeped with regret for some past action. You could sympathize to a degree, but lashing out at Elimval was wrong. When you told him of such, he averted his eyes shamefully. "I know, I know. Throwing a tantrum won't solve a thing." Appearing to have given up, he continued to the stairs leading down the tower. "Excuse me, but you still haven't told us your name..." "I told you, I'm just a dog of the gods. Only those forgiven by the gods deserve names." Obstinate to the end, you concluded that he merely did not want to besmirch his legacy by revealing his old identity. Nonetheless, you sensed that his earlier insecurity had vanished, as if he had made some sort of mental breakthrough. Watching him walk away, you pondered the meaning of the "dog's" words. His sword contained immense power, and its divine nature meant that he had been ordered to fight in the name of the gods. However, as his temporary name implied, at some times he did not act according to the will of the people, despite his seeming fixation upon doing so. On the other hand, you were free to assist others as you pleased. You imagined you would never cross paths with the nameless man again, and so you prayed for his fortune. After all, it was a single misstep that separated you from a similar fate as his. Chapters/Quests *Energy *Encountered every 25th Barrier after reaching Barrier 100. Rewards Final Ranking= |-|Lucky Ranking= |-|Guild Ranking= |-|Defeated Boss= |-|Victory Count= |-|Event Items= Category:Odyssey Events Category:Curse of Durandal